poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The government shoots Jack down/"What have I done?"/Nighlock explains
Here is how the government shoots Jack down, "What have I done?", and Nighlock explains goes in Code Red enters the Nightmare before Christmas. (We see Graydon flying the Alpha Armour after Jack, but below him in the clouds) Graydon Creed: All military bases, you have a government agent flying a piece of Code Red tech. When I give the word, fire at the coffin shaped sled. (Spot lights turn on) Graydon Creed: Base commander, do you read me, over? Base commander: Loud and clear. What is your status sir? Graydon Creed: Do you have visual on the giant flying robot thing pursuing the coffin? Base commander: We have a visual on you, over. Graydon Creed: When I give the word, fire, over. (After timing it right, he makes his move) Graydon Creed: Fire! (They do so) (Graydon makes his move and fires at Jack as well) Graydon Creed: I'm sorry Mr. Skellington, but you've created too much damage.(fires a rocket at the sled) (He tries his best to dodge, but the missile is laser guided) (Eventually the missile hits, and Jack is out of the sky) Geaydon Creed: Agent Tavary, the skeleton landed in the cemetary that goes to Halloween Town. Nighlock: Thanks, Graydon. (We see Jack in the graveyard) Zero: (gives him his jaw bone) Jack Skellington: What have I done?~ What have I done?~ How could I be so blind?~ Everything's gone, where was I?~ Spoiled all, spoiled all~ Everything's gone all wrong~ What have I done?~ What have I done?~ Find a deep cave to hide in~ In a million years, they'll find me~ Only dust~ And a plaque~ That reads "Here lies poor old Jack"~ But I never intended all this madness~ Never. And nobody really understood~ Well, how could they~ That all I ever wanted~ Was to bring them something great~ Why does nothing ever turned out like it should?~ Well, what the heck~ I went and did my best~ And by god, I really taisted something swell~ And for a moment, why~ I even touch the sky~ Well, at least, I left some stories they can tell~ I did. And for the first time since~ I remember when~ I felt just like my old bony self again~ And I, Jack, the Pumpkin king~ That's right. I AM The Pumpkin King! laughs And I just can't wait until next Halloween~ Cause, I've got some new ideas that will really make 'em scream~ And by god, I'm really going to give it all my might!~ Uh oh. I hope there's still time~ To set things right~ gasps Sandy Claws. Hmmm. Nighlock: arrives I was told you landed here. Jack Skellington: Agent Tavary, I must apologize for not listening to you or you friends. Nighlock: (becomes ashamed) I tried to tell you, Jack. This is what happens when you mix one holiday with another. Me and the others ordered that strike. And we're sorry, but we had to get your attention. Jack Skellington: No it was my fault it came to this. I'm the one who wouldn't listen. (They enter the gravestone) (Deadpool walks onto the black screen) Deadpool: (echoes) Hello? Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:RedSilver56